


Baby, I'd Take Your Sickness Away From You

by Metalbvcky



Series: Buchanan Med [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Bucky Barnes, Doctor Natasha Romanoff, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Patient Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Character, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky
Summary: Bucky toned his voice down to a soft murmur. "Don't look too hot, Stevie." He parted Steve's sweat slicked hair away, pressing the back of a hand to his forehead. "Ooh, you're warm."Steve whined at the contact, overwhelmed by the coldness against his overheated body. "I feel awful."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Buchanan Med [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Baby, I'd Take Your Sickness Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this oneshot will tide everyone who's subscribed to the main part of the series (and there are MANY of you, hi if you're reading this!) until I can finish Chapter 7. 
> 
> I'm still working on Chapter 7 because it's gotten MASSIVE since I first began. And it's all thanks to my brain giving me MORE IDEAS. Originally I had everything done but then I looked it over again and was like, nope this sucks, time for a re-do. (and the fic will be 100x better bc of that - trust me) 
> 
> I ORIGINALLY said it was going to end within two chapters but I'm not so sure now. I have almost *9k* written so far (not even halfway through my rough outline) and I'm thinking of splitting Chapter 7 up. 
> 
> Curious for those who are following the main part of the series: Would you like a long chapter or a short chapter? 
> 
> Though I think if I leave Chapter 7 short, you'll be looking at the end like "WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON?? SURELY SHE JUST FORGOT TO PASTE THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!" I don't think I wanna split up a chapter mid-scene. But we'll see. Things are comin' and they will be amazing!!

Steve woke to an incredibly sore scratchy throat, swallowing felt rough as sandpaper. His immune system would be the death of him, forever cursed with yet another illness. 

Steve rolled onto his back and pulled the comforter up to his chin. Chills wrecked his small frame, teeth chattered as he wrapped both arms around his torse beneath the covers. The sheets rustled next to him. 

"Steve?" Bucky's voice etched with sleep, he lifted himself up on his elbows. Throughout the darkness of the room, moonlight shined through parted curtains, painting a glow on his face. "You okay babydoll?" 

Steve shut his eyes for a moment, blessing the fact he had a boyfriend of a doctor who could suspect any little symptom with a drop of a hat. He loved Bucky's gentle care. Getting to cuddle in Bucky's strong arms whenever he came down with a fever or the aftermath of an asthma attack. 

"No," Steve croaked out, throat protesting to utter an ounce of a word. "My throat hurts." A killer headache to top it off too. 

The lamp on Bucky's nightstand turned on with a click. Steve hid his face in the blanket, trying to get away from the blinding light. 

Bucky toned his voice down to a soft murmur. "Don't look too hot, Stevie." He parted Steve's sweat slicked hair away, pressing the back of a hand to his forehead. "Ooh, you're warm." 

Steve whined at the contact, overwhelmed by the coldness against his overheated body. "I feel awful." 

"I know sweetheart." Bucky dug around a drawer, taking out a digital thermometer. "Open your mouth, just taking your temperature real quick." 

Steve hummed an obeyed sound and Bucky sat it under his tongue, it beeped a minute later. 

"Yup, you're sporting a fever alright. Hundred and one point seven." Bucky touched the underside of Steve's neck with the pads of his fingers, coming in contact with swollen glands. Steve reacted with a yelp, backing away from his warm hands. "Sorry. That hurts, doesn't it?" 

Steve winced through a swallow, throat dry as a desert. "Hmhm." He wouldn't dare to try and talk if he doesn't need to. 

Bucky stood and walked to the door. "I'll be right back with some water and medicine, kay?" 

Whatever Steve fell ill with, couldn't be a mere cold. It would be an irritating itch, not earth shattering soreness like he faced now. The door cracked open. Said supplies clad in Bucky's hands, he sat on the edge of Steve's side. Bucky looked at Steve closer. A familiar expression painted his face like he'd examine Steve all those times back when they first met at the clinic. 

"Poor baby," Bucky whispered, an empathetic frown tugged his mouth. 

Steve downed the offered pills, sipping at the water Bucky held for him. It helped his throat a bit, but soon as he stopped drinking, the pain returned with full force. 

"Hate this." Steve flopped back down against the pillows, rubbing his eyes with his fists. 

Bucky brushed a hand over Steve's hair, gentle fingers combing through short tangled blonde stands. "Yeah I know you do, I hate seeing you sick." 

Another shiver ran down Steve's spine. He couldn't tell what was worse, the body wrecking chills or the razor blade sore throat. 

Bucky slipped back over to his side of the bed. Steve cuddled up next to him immediately, basking in the warmth of his body. "I'm gonna call Nat in a few hours, tell her to meet us at the clinic first thing." 

"Time's it?" Steve croaked out, eyes shut. 

Natasha made it to Steve's top three doctors list. Bucky vouched for her when they'd switched his care over to her's. The initial first well appointment went by smooth. But this visit wouldn't be a well one. The way his throat felt, a rapid strep test wouldn't be out of the question. Steve despised those damn things. 

Bucky glanced at the alarm clock. "Little past five. Clinic doesn't open 'till seven." He snaked an arm around Steve's shoulders, pulling him closer. "But good thing I'm the owner 'cause I'll have Nat meet us a bit before then." 

Steve hummed, snuggling into the warm confines of the comforter wrapped around them both. "Mm'kay." 

"Try and get some rest, babydoll." Bucky kissed the top of Steve's head, who already felt himself drifting to a comfortable rest. "I'll wake you when it's time to go." 

* * *

How Steve managed to get blessed with the greatest boyfriend on earth, he wouldn't know nor question it. Bucky woke him an hour before they had to leave. Bucky tried to get Steve to eat something but he refused and Bucky hadn't pressed further. After getting dressed with the help of Bucky, he buckled Steve in the car and draped a blanket over his shivering body. 

The clinic was empty when they got there, aside from Natasha. Bucky walked him back to the exam rooms with an arm tucked under his elbow.   
  
Natasha examined his ears, throat, lymph nodes, and last but not least, listened to his breathing. Now came the worst part. A strep test. Steve might've felt out of it, a bit drowsy even, but the pesky test made his skin crawl. 

Natasha ripped the swabs out of the packaging. "It'll just take a few seconds. Nothing to worry about." 

According to Steve, it was everything to worry about. He tried to make himself smaller by crossing his arms, tucked close to his chest. "To you, it's not." 

Bucky stood next to the exam table and caressed Steve's lower back. He rubbed circles up and down his shaking form. "I'll be right here. Promise I won't let her do anything bad to you," he said, getting a quiet wordless death glare from Natasha but he stuck his tongue out at her in response. 

"No, I'm not ready.” Steve backed away, shimmying himself across the table, back coming to press against the cold window. Those two swabs were his mortal enemy.

Bucky raised a palm facing outward, stopping Natasha in her tracks. “Give us a sec.” 

“C’mere, sweetheart.” Steve clutched Bucky’s outstretched hand as he climbed up behind him, wrapping an arm around his torso. “We’ll do this together, ‘kay?” 

Bucky motioned Natasha over and Steve complained further, shaking his head. “Buck, you can’t make me do this.” He clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Bucky shushed soothing murmurs into Steve’s ear, swaying them side to side while patting his shoulder in the most comforting manner. “No, but I can encourage you. I’ll be right here, you’re in good hands.” 

“I’ve totally got this down,” Natasha said, smirking a warm inviting grin. “Might be surprised at what I can do.” 

A swallow gave Steve a reminder of what the present had. They needed to figure out what illness he had anyways. May as well give in. Bucky’s holding him after all, that factor gave Steve the insensitive to release his hand. 

Steve vaguely heard Bucky whispering more soft encouragements in his ear, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened his moth.

Five seconds was all it took. Natasha didn’t lie. She pulled it off within a snap. She put the swab into the test tubes. “See? Told you I could do it.” 

“If you ever need something done, get Nat,” Bucky said, slipping off the table. 

Steve shivered, he curled both arms around himself. The room was chilly, they always keep the exam rooms at a comfortable temperature but to him right then, it was freezing. 

Bucky draped his jacket over Steve’s shoulders, brushing a hand over his neck. “Think you need this more than I do.” 

Steve huddled in the warm denim, enjoying the smell of Bucky it had. “You’re the greatest boyfriend, Buck.” 

“Oh I am, am I?” Bucky smiled. 

Natasha left, silence filled the room for a handful of minutes before she returned. “As I suspected, it’s strep.” 

Bucky modded with a quick hum, mouth set in a fine line. “Thought so too.” 

“This sucks,” Steve whined, massaging a hand over his throat. “Now what?” 

“Well,” Natasha started with a sigh, flipping a page over in his chart. “I’d like to give you a shot of antibiotics. It’ll help speed up your recovery.” 

Steve’s eyes widened and he whipped his head over to Bucky. “Please tell me she’s joking.”   
  
”Sorry pal but I agree with her.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze. “With your history, you’re better of getting it done. You’ll feel so much better, soon as tomorrow.” 

Steve sighed, chewing his bottom lip. “Okay.” 

“Remember, I’m here for you. Every step of the way.”

Natasha opened the door. “I’ll be back in a sec.” 

* * *

The second worst part in his opinion? Shots, especially in the ass. He dreaded it, more so than the strep test. 

"Lay down on your stomach, sweetheart." Bucky knelt down to eye level with Steve, who reluctantly turned and followed his order. 

Bucky pressed a comforting hand to Steve's back, massaging up and down. Steve reached for Bucky's hand and he took it, giving a light squeeze. 

"This would be a lot more humiliating if I wasn't feeling so awful." Steve swallowed a painful lump in his throat, trying to block out the snap of latex in the background. 

"No. No, it's not, Stevie." Bucky kept his pace up, occasionally patting his back between rubs. "No one's judging you. You've got every right to be scared." 

The cool air of the room hit Steve's skin when his pants came down to his thigh crease. A shivering tremor ran down his neck, nerves surfaced up all at once when cool alcohol swiped over his skin. 

Steve licked his lips between a heavy breath. "Buck." 

"Right here." Bucky kissed Steve's forehead. "Squeeze my hand as much as you need." 

Natasha cleared her throat. “On three,” she said. “One, two, three...” 

Whatever loud pained outcry came out of Steve's mouth, made his voice hoarse. He heard Bucky whispering sweet nothing in his ear. The medicine stung like hell going in. Tears poured from his eyes, falling down his cheeks in ribbons. Crying didn't help his sore throat. It only made it worse. 

"Shh. It's over, Stevie," Bucky whispered, lifting Steve up in his arms. "I know that hurt sweetheart, I know." 

"Wanna go home." A shuddering breath passed his lips then a long sniffle. 

"Yeah, I'll get you tucked into bed when we get there." 

Natasha gave Bucky a piece of paper. "Here's the prescription," she said. "Feel better, Steve." 

Steve craned his head over Bucky's shoulder, addressing Natasha as she neared the door. "Thanks." 

Bucky hummed with a nod. "Don't know what I'd do without you, Nat." 

Steve's energy drained once they left the clinic. He leaned into Bucky's side as they walked to the car. Bucky guided him to the backseat, insisting on a short nap during the drive home. Right before the door closed, Bucky laid a blanket over Steve, covering him entirely. 

They stopped at the drive through pharmacy to drop off the prescription. When they got home, Steve refused to walk into the house, too tired after their journey. Instead, Bucky carried him bridal style from their driveway and all the way to their bedroom. Being cradled by Bucky's strong protective arms stirred something in Steve's gut. Their height and size differences made close intimate contact even better. 

Bucky tucked the comforter to Steve's chin, kissing his cheek before pulling away. He turned to leave but Steve snaked a hand out the bundle of blankets and snatched Bucky's wrist. 

"Don't go." 

Bucky's face softened, a smile settled on his lips and tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Alright babydoll. Just until you fall asleep 'cause I still need to pick up your prescription later on." He took his shoes off and pulled the covers back. "Though I would'a thought you'd want to get some rest alone." 

Steve scooted over and clang to Bucky's side, head resting on Bucky's chest, an arm across his midsection. "Never. I think I'll get more rest with you by my side." 

Bucky placed an arm over Steve's upper back, another on Steve's head. "You get awful cuddly when you're sick, you know that?" 

"Don't hear you complaining," Steve laughed, voice muffled in the fabric of Bucky's shirt. 

"Hey, I won't pass an opportunity to get some extra lovin' from my boyfriend," Bucky smiled down at Steve, he brushed a thumb over his neck. 

Steve coughed, raising a fist to his mouth and getting a disappointing look from Bucky. He always forgets to cough into arm and Bucky chastises him for it. "You're so good to me Buck," he mumbled, eyes closed. "Such a good doctor, caretaker, and boyfriend. All in one." 

"Mhmm well, I love takin' care of you after all." Bucky pressed a soft kiss to the side of Steve's mouth. "'till the end of the line, pal." 

Steve wanted to reply with a flirtatious version back but he already fell half asleep. He slept like he never had a good night's rest in years.

And it was all thanks to being cradled in the mass of Bucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, welcome to the end! Thank you for reading my self indulgent sick!fics because it makes me so happy that other people share the same love for them. And I believe Stucky needs more of them than there currently are :) 
> 
> My Tumblrs for the curious: Metalbvcky & Princesscas (my main)


End file.
